


Две недели

by TerenceFletcher



Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [10]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna — Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, alpha!Richard Oakdell, omega!Roque Alva
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: Две недели в году Ричард чувствует себя королем. Больше, чем королем — самим Создателем.
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva
Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Две недели

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста команды — SCP-2591 – Il duca avrà la vendetta (Герцог будет мстить).
> 
> Омегаверс; АУ; альфа!Ричард Окделл, омега!Рокэ Алва
> 
> Бета: melissakora

Две недели в году Ричард чувствует себя королем. Больше, чем королем — самим Создателем.

Две недели. Такая, в сущности, ерунда: лишь малая частица года и едва заметное мгновение в Круге. Память человека, быть может, сохранит мимолетное воспоминание, память поколений не удержит даже его. Две недели Ричарда ощущаются вечностью, перед которой кущи Рассветных Садов кажутся засохшим кустарником у дороги.

Две недели — одну весной и одну осенью — его монсеньор никого не принимает. Во дворе не толпятся посыльные, взмыленные лошади не бьют копытами, молчаливые и мрачные курьеры кардинала, больше напоминающие прознатчиков, не проскальзывают в задние двери, а попрошаек не пускают дальше увешанных воронами ворот. Гостей, желанных и не очень, не бывает ни утром, ни ночью. Даже слуги ходят на цыпочках и объясняются загадочными знаками, а если и говорят, то лишь торопливым, почти бессвязным шепотом. Каждый обитатель особняка на улице Мимоз от конюха до белошвейки твердо знает, что соберано нельзя беспокоить. Ричард осведомлен об этом тоже — и с той же последовательностью, с какой остальные соблюдают приказ, нарушает его. Он ничего не боится: на две недели все его неумелое смирение исчезает без следа, уступая почти развязной бесцеремонности. Он не стыдится ее.

Он поднимается на третий этаж и, чуть замедляя шаг, идет по коридору. Чуткие ноздри расширяются, безошибочно улавливая доносящийся из-за двери мускусный запах. Одуряюще терпкий, сладкий до приторности, он кружит голову сильнее жасмина и дурманит разум хуже сакотты. Он подчиняет себе — и одновременно обещает победу, обладание, власть. 

Дверь в личные покои его эра, обрамленная резным орнаментом — более затейливым, невольно отмечает Ричард, чем на двери в кабинет, — не заперта. Он знает об этом, еще не касаясь округлой ручки, как знает и то, что увидит внутри. Сбитая постель, разметавшиеся по подушке черные волосы, напряженные мышцы незнакомого стройного тела, бисеринки пота на висках, припухшие губы и глаза, лихорадочно яркие даже сквозь застилающую их пелену. В такие дни его эр мало напоминает себя обычного, и Ричард наслаждается этой несхожестью, храня в памяти каждое ее мгновение. 

_— Окделл!.._

_— Ваша светлость._

_— Светлость... К Леворукому!_

_— Нет, эр Рокэ, я хочу услышать, как вы это скажете._

_— Закатные твари... Я сейчас придушу твою светлость!_

_— Сначала скажите._

Ричард неизменно добивается своего и слышит, как его называют светлостью, герцогом, таном и даже Повелителем Скал. Он старается не замечать, что уважительное обращение с шипением вырывается сквозь стиснутые зубы и больше напоминает проклятие. 

— Когда-нибудь я все-таки убью тебя...

— Вам нужно было выбрать Придда. Он бы делал все это молча.

Морисское снадобье, которое предохраняет его эра от нежелательных последствий, помогает Ричарду немного сдерживать охваченное жаром тело. Ненадолго, но ему хватает, чтобы успеть сказать и услышать то, что хочется.

_— Ты пожалеешь..._

_— Вы тоже, причем прямо сейчас._

_— Слово Человека Чести?_

_— Слово Человека Чести._

Азарт отчаянно борется в нем с осторожностью: недомогание эра длится лишь неделю, а затем помутившийся от неудовлетворенного желания рассудок вновь обретает ясность, лицо — холодное высокомерие, а с языка слетают бесконечные насмешки. Ричард рискует однажды поплатиться за неслыханную дерзость, ведь несмотря на то, что происходит в спальне, за ее пределами он все еще оруженосец Первого маршала, зависимый и бесправный. Ему не уступили, а милостиво позволили взять предложенное. Ричард не строит иллюзий. Его держат рядом, как пускают в дом приблудного котенка, который зимой согреет ноги, но никто не считает его здесь своим. От него ждут только слепой ненависти и мести.

И он мстит — так, как может. 

_— Великая..._

_— ...Талигойя, кошки ее дери..._

_— Без кошек, эр Рокэ._

_— Талигойя, Талигойя!.. Доволен?_

_— Почти._

Мятежные разговоры никогда не выходят дальше порога этой комнаты. Шестьдесят две недели в году Ричард преклоняет колено перед безликим Фердинандом Олларом и его полуобморочной супругой, сдержанно приветствует Лучших Людей и носит черно-белый мундир, являя собой образец благонадежности. Ответная месть не страшит его. Он чувствует, что эр не опустится до низости и не выдаст его. Кошка не мстит мыши, которая оказалась дурна на вкус. Забавляется, играет, но не мстит. 

_— Ричард, скорее... Р-Ричард!_

_— Тише, эр Рокэ, тише. Через пару дней вам снова в седло, вы помните?_

Кратковременное отсутствие Первого маршала и его оруженосца придворные обходят деликатным молчанием — после неосторожного замечания Ги Ариго никто больше не осмеливается испытать на себе остроту шпаги лучшего фехтовальщика Талига. Ричард, в свою очередь и по тому же поводу, отправляет на продолжительный отдых Эстебана Колиньяра.

_— Надорская школа..._

_— Да, эр Рокэ?_

_— ...дает отменную выучку..._

_— Но?_

_— ...но я мог бы показать еще пару приемов..._

_— Конечно, эр Рокэ._

Оба держат слово, не упоминая, впрочем, о том, в каких обстоятельствах оно было получено. Ричард упражняется со шпагой и слушает указания своего эра — язвительные и почти всегда неоправданно жесткие — и утешает себя тем, что когда-нибудь они, возможно, спасут ему жизнь. Случится ли это на дуэли в Нохе или во дворе особняка его кровного врага, он старается не думать. Старая ненависть в нем притупляется и слабеет, как боль от давно залеченной раны, а поводов для новой он не находит. 

Ричард берется за дверную ручку и неожиданно вспоминает тот день, когда он впервые толкнул ее. Сведенные словно судорогой пальцы едва слушались, и ногти царапнули по дереву, оставив чуть заметные бороздки. Позднее его зубы тоже оставят свой след, но уже на белой коже — возле ключицы, над бешено бьющимся сердцем. 

_— Ричард, что это значит?_

_— То, что вы думаете, эр Рокэ... То самое..._

Он помнит их первую близость — торопливую, сумбурную и окрашенную безумством потерявших разум и почти утративших человеческий облик существ. Помнит собственные дрожащие руки, скользящие по чужой груди и плечам — еще несмело, словно проверяя границы дозволенного, — и хриплое до боли в легких дыхание. Помнит, как плоть соприкасается с плотью, и низ живота вспыхивает закатным огнем, а из горла вырывается глухой полустон, больше похожий на придушенный звериный рык. Помнит, как проваливается в каменную бездну и растворяется в ней, окончательно теряя связь с реальностью и уже не слыша ничего, кроме стука бьющегося в груди сердца.

_— Оруженосец... Каррьяра, кто бы мог подумать..._

Ричарду не нужно помнить остальное — он знает и так. Знает о странной иронии судьбы, соединившей их двоих, наделенных Создателем этой особой сущностью, не подвластной ни законам, ни воле, и навеки связавшей их силой куда более прочной, чем клятва и присяга. Он знает об этой силе с того первого дня, но проходит несколько месяцев, прежде чем он понимает, как можно ее использовать. Пусть и только две недели в году.

Он никогда не думает заранее о том, что скажет. Слова слетают с губ сами, порой осмысленные, но чаще отрывочные, почти бессвязные. О чести и справедливости, о Великой Талигойе и Надоре, о верности, пронесенной сквозь века и живущей в сердце — обо всем, что Ричард считает важным. Он не опускается до оскорблений или упреков не из малодушия: он чувствует их неуместность. Даже распластанный на кровати, полуобнаженный, с запавшими щеками и помутневшим взглядом, его эр вызывает к себе уважение. Даже отдавая, он ведет себя так, словно берет сам, и временами Ричарду кажется, что, распределяя уготованные им роли, Создатель совершил ошибку. Отчасти поэтому Ричард никогда не злоупотребляет своим невольным преимуществом и не допускает принуждения. Он не умеет быть жестоким и не хочет этому учиться. Он дразнит промедлением — но и только.

Он не замечает, как ненависть уходит совсем.

_— Однажды ты и в самом деле сведешь меня с ума... Если бы я знал..._

_— То что? Не выбрали бы меня?_

_— Выбрал бы._

Ричард знает, что не услышит в ответ лжи. Его эр не способен произнести ее даже под угрозой смерти, и Ричард искренне благодарен ему за это. 

Две недели в году он почти счастлив, и единственное, что омрачает это счастье, — его неизбежная краткость. 

Ричард переступает порог и затворяет за собой дверь. В спальне царит полумрак, лишь огонь в очаге бросает редкие отсветы на бледное лицо эра. Он выглядит усталым, почти измученным. Виной тому, впрочем, не визиты Ричарда и тем более не их разговоры, а последний день очередной недели. Несколько суток на одной воде могут вымотать кого угодно.

— Вы задержались, герцог Окделл.

Сухие губы запеклись в уголках, меж сведенных бровей залегла глубокая складка. На резном столике возле постели — бокал с недопитым вином. Ричард смотрит на него и невольно хмурится. 

— Мне уйти?

— А ты хочешь?

Запах, пропитавший всю комнату, оседает в голове густым липким туманом, однако тело еще слушается его. Ричард сжимает кулаки и, не глядя на эра, тихо бормочет:

— Не знаю... Я понимаю, что нужен вам только так... когда вы...

Он не смеет продолжить, но смысл его слов вполне ясен. Он нужен здесь только в одном, определенном природой качестве, и никакие разговоры не могут этого изменить.

— Ты действительно так считаешь?

— Разве я не прав?

Возникшая пауза может означать все, что угодно, и Ричард стоит, опустив голову, и молча изучает составленный из переплетенных ромбов рисунок на ковре. 

— Иди сюда.

Просьба звучит как приказ, или наоборот, приказ звучит как просьба. Ричард неуверенно приближается к кровати и садится на самый край, рядом с лежащей поверх покрывала ладонью эра. Без перстней она кажется еще тоньше, и рука Ричарда невольно тянется накрыть эту ладонь своей, словно в нелепой попытке успокоить едва заметную дрожь и защитить от неизвестной беды. 

— Мы такие, какие есть, Ричард, — слышит он негромкий голос. — Это не наша вина, а прихоть Создателя, которой не стоит придавать слишком большого значения. Это еще никому не приносило счастья, ни Повелителям, — эр ненадолго замолкает, и, повернув голову, Ричард видит его лукавую улыбку, — ни Людям Чести.

Ричард вздрагивает. Перед глазами, словно начертанные пером, проносятся слова, которые он все это время с мстительным упорством выманивал у своего эра. 

— Простите меня, — шепчет Ричард.

Ладонь под его рукой приподнимается, как будто стремясь отмахнуться.

— Это было забавно... Хотя признаюсь, иногда ты мог бы изъясняться покороче. 

— Так вы не сердитесь? 

Их взгляды наконец встречаются, и в глазах эра Ричард читает еще не произнесенный ответ. Он не очень проницателен, но сейчас уверен, что понимает все правильно. 

— Впрочем, — добавляет его эр, — я непременно рассержусь, если ты опять на полгода забудешь дорогу в мою спальню.

Ричард решительно мотает головой. 

— Я хорошо ее запомнил.

Ему совсем не хочется больше мстить.  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/MpQgcZ4/7-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
